The Blacklist
by Dforte
Summary: A trainer named Lynx is the 3rd strongest trainer in the world, but is defeated by an unknown trainer from an unknown organization. Because he lost, the trainer kills every single one of his pokemon. The top 4 trainers in the world must take down the unknown organization together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lynx; a 19 year old college student from Florida has just competed in the World Pokémon Championship held in Australia. The tournament allows 4 participants from each region of the world; NE, SE, SW, and NW. Lynx was one of the representatives from NW region along with: Ashley, from Canada; Joey, also from the U.S; and Michael, also from the U.S. As Lynx relaxes on his flight home, he reminisces about the tournament and his opponents, whom he had become great friends with.

The tournament put each region in a round robin situation. Lynx had come out on top of the NW region thus making him, not only the strongest of that region, but the strongest from the U.S. In the final four, Lynx faced off against the NE region champion Hiro; the SE region champion, Brittany; and the SW champion Arianna.

The final four was also a round robin. The first match pitted Lynx against Arianna with Lynx being the victor. The second match was Hiro against Brittany with Hiro being the victor. The third match was Hiro against Arianna with Hiro again winning. The fourth match was Lynx against Brittany with Brittany coming out on top. The fifth match was Brittany against Arianna with Brittany coming out on top. The sixth match was Hiro vs. Lynx and Hiro winning. Because Hiro finished 3-0 he was declared the strongest trainer on the planet.

All though Lynx finished third, he could only smile because he was recognized as one of the most powerful trainers on the planet. The plane lands and Lynx exits; He is welcomed by friends, family and fans alike. He shakes hands and signs autographs and leaves the airport with his mom and younger brother Kalyn. While his younger brother is bombarding him with questions, Lynx is oblivious to him because he has fallen asleep.

The next morning, Lynx awakes and heads to the kitchen to eat breakfast. All the Pokémon belonging to him and his family were running outside playing with Kalyn. Someone knocks on the door and his mom answers it. A mysterious, hooded man has requested a 3-on-3 battle with Lynx. Lynx is tired, but gladly accepts. The mysterious man requests that Lynx use his 3 strongest Pokémon; Electivire, Magmortar, and Blastoise. Lynx is dumbfounded and thinks the guy is crazy. The mysterious man shows the three Pokémon he will use and they are: Charizard, Alakazam, and Luxray.

Lynx first sends out Blastoise and the mysterious man sends out Alakazam. Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, but Alakazam uses Teleport to get behind Blastoise and hits him with a close range Shock Wave, easily taking out Blastoise. Lynx is stunned and can't believe Blastoise was defeated so easily. Lynx recovers and sends forward Magmortar. The mysterious man matches fire with fire by sending out Charizard. Lynx has Magmortar use Thunder Punch and immediately, Charizard takes to the air. Lynx tells Magmortar to aim his Flamethrower toward the ground to get into the air. This plays right into the mysterious man's hand as he tells his Charizard to grab a hold of Magmortar and use Seismic Toss. The Seismic Toss is successful and Charizard finishes up with a Dragon Rage while Magmortar is still on the ground. Magmortar is knocked out. Lynx is infuriated and tells Electivire to use Thunder. Before Electivire can unleash his attack, Luxray appears and uses Double Team and then Hyper Beam. Electivire is quickly taken down.

Lynx is frozen as he cannot believe that he was defeated so easily. He asks the man who he is. The man removes his hood to reveal that he has bright red hair with a white streak on the left side and a scar over his eye. He says his name is Archer and he's a member of The Blacklist. Archer sends out three Nidokings in front of Blastoise, Magmortar and Electivire. As they are getting up, Archer orders the Nidokings to use Horn Drill. The Horn Drills pierce through all three Pokémon, thus killing them. Lynx cannot believe what he has just witnessed, but before he could react, Alakazam teleports in front of him and uses Hypnosis and puts Lynx to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breakout**

"Lynx…..Lynx….are you awake?"

Lynx begins to wake up; he's still disoriented, but slowly begins to see blurry images.

"Who….who's there?" Lynx says.

The images begin to clear up.

"ARIANNA!" Lynx says loud and shockingly.

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

Lynx looks over and sees Brittany and Hiro.

"Where are we?" asks Lynx.

Hiro responds, "We were kidnapped by a group that call themselves The Blacklist."

Lynx begins to remember losing a battle against a man with red hair and a white streak on the left side of his hair. He also remembers the tragic loss of the 3 pokemon he's had since he was 12; the Electivire he received from his father when it was an Elekid; the Magmortar that he received from his grandparents when they came from a trip to Lavaridge Town when it was still a pokemon egg; the Blastoise he received as a Squirtle from a 1-on-1 pokemon tournament hosted by Professor Oak. Lynx began to boil with anger. He tried to move his arms and legs and then he realized that his hands and legs were tied together.

"What do they want with us?" asked Brittany.

"They more than likely want to get us out of the way…"

"WHY?" Lynx exclaimed.

"Let me finish before you interrupt…They probably want us out of the way so they can control the world. Before you ask how I know that or ask 'why do I think that,' I am a World Police Officer. The Japanese department was tasked with tracking down and keeping an eye on The Blacklist. We spent 5 years trying to figure out what they were planning and when we got close, they kidnapped me."

"You're far too young to be a part of the World Police. You can't be any older 17." Said Arianna.

Hiro smirked and said "I'm actually 16. It was my 15th birthday when I was accepted into the WP. My father is a highly decorated detective in Japan, so I learned many sleuthing techniques from him."

"That still doesn't explain how a kid became a part of the WP." said Brittany.

Once again Hiro smirked and said "How many people would suspect a 16 year old to be a WPO? Plus, me being the strongest trainer in the world means that I can be in the public spotlight and conduct my investigation when people really think I'm studying to come up with new battle strategies."

"I guess you're not the strongest trainer in the world since you were defeated in battle and captured?" said Lynx.

Arianna, Brittany and Hiro all looked at Lynx with confused look and then Arianna said, "None of us lost a battle. We never had the chance to fight. We heard some mysterious guy say our names and we awoke here with our Pokémon missing."

Lynx said "Oh" and looked down in sorrow. He began to ask himself 'Why did that mysterious guy battle with me?' 'Why did he kill my Pokémon?' 'Should I tell the others what happened?'

"Lynx!"

Lynx snapped back to reality and said "Yeah Hiro?"

"Get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

Hiro removed his left shoe and two pokéballs rolled out. He wiggled and contorted his body to get one in his hand. He tossed it up and yelled "Come on out Blade!"

A green Pokémon with two long scythes appeared before them and cried "Scyther!"

Hiro said "Blade, cut our ropes."

Blade cut the ropes on Hiro's hands and legs and proceeded to do the same for the others. Now that they were all free, Hiro walked over and picked up the other pokéball. He then picked up his shoe and put it back on.

Brittany asked "So, why do you have two pokéballs in your left shoe?"

Hiro responded with, "Because I have two pokéballs in my right shoe." Hiro then laughed at his own remark. "But in all seriousness, I'm in the public spotlight. I have to be able to get out of a sticky situation so the WP doesn't have to negotiate. Now, Blade, X-Scissor on the wall."

Blade cried out "Scyther!" and unleashed a powerful X-Scissor on the steel wall. The attack only scratched the wall.

Hiro yelled "Unleash a barrage of X-Scissors on the wall!"

Blade unleashed attack after attack until it finally broke through. A powerful gust of wind pushed the group against the other wall. They then realized that they were in an aircraft.

Trying to yell over the wind, Brittany yelled "How do you plan on getting us out of here now?"

"Like this!" Hiro also trying to yell over the wind. He threw the second pokéball and yelled "Come on out, Big Green!"

Out came a black shadow that jolted out of the hole made by Blade. They saw a big green Pokémon with a long neck, red wings, and fangs. It was a green Salamence.

Hiro called Blade back to its Pokéball and yelled to everyone "Let's Go!"

Everyone struggled to stand up, then began to slowly walk towards the hole as they were walking against the wind.

Hiro yelled "Jump!" He jumped first and Big Green flew underneath him and Hiro landed safely onto its back. "Let's go! We have to get out of here!"

Hesitantly, Lynx jumped and landed safely onto Big Green. Brittany and Arianna followed and Lynx and Hiro caught them.

"Big Green, get us to land."

Big Green let out a roar and sped off.

Everyone looked back as they saw the aircraft begin to descend.

"Big Green, turn around and follow that aircraft at a safe distance."

Birttany asked "Why are we turning around?"

Hiro answered "It's my job. I have to find out where they are landing so I can report it and send in back up."

The aircraft lands on an island and The Blacklist members on the craft begin to exit. Suddenly, streams of ice began to shoot toward the group. The Blacklist members had some of their Pokémon launch ice beams at the group.

"Big Green, get us out of here" yelled Hiro.

Big Green turned around and flew out of range of the ice beam attacks. Once again the group looked back, and the island and the aircraft, were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hide and Train**

After flying for a long time and realizing that they were not being followed, Hiro took a minute to gather his surroundings and assess the situation.

Brittany asked, "What's the plan Hiro?"

Hiro answered "I'll have to talk with my superiors, but more than likely the four of us will have to go into hiding and train."

"Train for what?" asked Arianna.

"We don't know what this organization is after, but they captured the 4 strongest trainers on the planet. We can only assume they are up to something horrific. Although I have been tracking this group for a year, I know absolutely nothing about them. I don't know their intentions nor do I know even one member of their group. The WP (World Police) will most likely have us to go into hiding and contact us when they know something about this organization or even their location so we can counterattack" said Hiro.

"But why do we need to train? Why not just take us back to the WPS (World Police Station) so we can help find the group?" asked Arianna.

Hiro answered, "There are many reasons I can come up with; one being you have no detective skills; but my reasoning is because we didn't retrieve our Pokémon from them. I don't know about you guys, but they have 4 of my strongest Pokémon."

They all stare at each other in silence. They now realize that the best thing they can do is to go home, train, and be ready to take action when called upon.

"Big Green, take us down" yelled Hiro.

Everyone looked down and saw an open area with one giant building. They all had puzzling looks on their face as they were in the middle of nowhere and assumed that they would go to a city with an airport that could get them home. Big Green landed and they all jumped off of his back.

"Good job Big Green, take a nice, long break," said Hiro.

Lynx asked, "Where are we?"

Hiro said "I can't tell you our exact location, but this is The WP Base of Operations."

As Arianna, Lynx and Brittany are looking at the huge building with amazement, its large doors began to open. As they are watching the opening doors, they see 3 people. As the doors continue to open wider, they saw 20 personal airplanes in the building.

Lynx said to Hiro "I thought you said this was the WP Base of Operations; this looks like a hangar."

Hiro chuckled and said "That's why you're going home to train instead of staying to help search for The Blacklist."

The three people that were inside the building made their way to the group and Hiro introduced them.

"These are the pilots that will be taking the three of you home. Tell them exactly where you live. That includes: country, state, province, etc. Also, keep your cellular devices with you at all times. You never know when I will call. I will begin my search right away. One last thing; only your immediate family should know that you are safe. No one else should know. Then tell them that have to get out of there as soon as possible. There is no telling what this organization will do to recapture us." said Hiro.

Brittany, Arianna and Lynx each followed a pilot and told them where they lived. They each got onto their planes, the pilots entered their respective destinations and the planes took off one after another. While in the air, Lynx could only think about Archer and what he had done to his Blastoise, Electivire, and Magmortar. Lynx now remembered that he had been put to sleep and that he did not know what had happened to his mother, little brother and the rest of his Pokémon. He was even more anxious to get home and make sure at least his mother and brother were ok.

After hours on the plane, Lynx finally arrives home. Lynx thanks the pilot; the pilot closes the door and takes off. Lynx looks around and notices that none of his pokémon are outside as the usually are. He gets a bad feeling and rushes to the door. He bursts into the house and sees his mother and brother watching tv. They turn around and everyone begins to cry from happiness.

His mother and brother jump up and run towards him yelling "LYNX!" They get to him and all three are hysterically crying.

His mother hysterically asked "Are you ok? Where have you been?"

Kalyn hysterically said "Lynx, that guy killed all of your pokémon."

Lynx, still crying, remembers what Hiro said to him and tells his mother and brother "We have to go. Sit down and I'll explain everything."

After explaining that he has to go into hiding and they have to leave the house, he asks his mother "Did the guy I battled take me away?"

His mother answered, "No. After he killed the Pokémon, he left. I carried you inside and called the police. 20 mins later a guy came and took you away. He had a badge and said he was with the police."

Lynx was shocked to hear what he had just heard. He began to wonder if the blacklist showed a fake badge to his mother or if something else was happening. They all went into their respective rooms and began to pack. Lynx began to pack to catch new Pokémon and train like he never trained before. His mother and brother packed to go stay with family in Virginia.

As Lynx finished packing, Kalyn came into the room and said "Lynx. I should have told you earlier, but you still have three Pokémon." Kalyn reaches into his pockets and pulls out three pokéballs and extends his arm to give them to Lynx.

Lynx asked "Are these the three that hatched before I left for the World Championship?" Kalyn nodded his head. Lynx hugged Kalyn and said "Thanks kid. You just made my life a little easier."

Lynx and Kalyn walked outside where their mother was already loading the car. Kalyn packed his bags and got into the car. Lynx walked towards his mother and she told him "Be safe. I know your training ground is in a secret location, so I know you won't be found, but the Pokémon there are very dangerous." Lynx responded "Don't worry mom. Kalyn gave me a great gift." He showed her the three pokéballs and she smiled and hugged him tightly. She kissed his forehead and got into the car. She started the car and drove off. Kalyn rolled down the window and yelled "GOODLUCK BIG BRO!"

Lynx looked at the three pokéballs given to him by his brother, smiled, and began to walk into the opposite direction his mother drove off in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

Lynx has been in his secluded training place for 6 months. He has acquired a full team and has trained harder than anyone could ever imagine. He is ready to take on the organization that has killed his Pokémon and put his family in danger.

*Ring ring* *Ring ring*

Lynx answers the phone "Hello"

The voice speaks and Lynx responds "I'm on my way." Lynx hangs up the phone and says "Use Teleport." With the blink of an eye, Lynx is gone.

Back at the WP Base of Operations, Brittany and Arianna await for instructions on what to do next.

Hiro hangs up the phone, puts it into his pocket and begins to walk towards the girls.

"Is Lynx on his way?" asked Arianna.

Hiro responded "Yeah, but I don't know how long it will take him to get here. So we just have to get started without him. Are you both ready?"

Arianna nodded her head. Behind her was her team of Pokémon: Nidoqueen, Serperior, Samurott, Dragonite, Emboar, and Scizor.

Brittany also nodded her head. Also behind her was her team of Pokémon: Blaziken, Sceptile, Empoleon, Luxray, Staraptor, and Sandslash.

"Then let's…" Hiro is interrupted by an explosion and the building shaking. "What's going on out there?" Hiro yells.

Someone answers, "We're under attack by the blacklist."

Hiro runs for the door with Brittany and Arianna following, along with their Pokémon. The get outside and see Dragonites, Altarias, and Salamences attacking the base with hyperbeams.

Hiro throws a pokéball into the air and yells "COME ON OUT, JOLTEON!" Jolteon let out a cry. "Now Jolteon, use Rain Dance." Jolteon let out another cry and then the sky became a dark gray. Then it began to slowly rain. After a few seconds, it began to rain harder. The rain still did not slow down the dragons attacks. "Jotleon, use Thunder!" The attack went right in front the dragons and thus putting a stop to their attacks.

*Clapping* "What a powerful attack, I would expect nothing less from one of your Pokémon, Hiro." A man in a black coat wearing a matching black fedora was approaching Hiro, Brittany, and Arianna. The man stopped 20 feet away from the group. "My name is unimportant, but you may call me chief."

"Chief?" Hiro said with a puzzled look. "If you want us to call you chief, I guess that makes you the leader of The Blacklist?"

"I don't like the term leader. Leaders have no problem going into battle. I created The Blacklist, yes. Leader? No. If anything, I am the head." Answered Chief.

Hiro smirked and said "Well, if we take the head, the organization crumbles; and if you don't battle, then our job will be that much easier. Jolteon use thunderbolt to knock him unconscious."

Brittany and Arianna gasp at Hiro attacking a defenseless person. Arianna screams "HIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jolteon launches its thunderbolt. Chief reaches to his belt, grabs a pokéball, throws it and says "Wobuffet, come out and use Mirror Coat." Wobuffet comes out and sets up his mirror coat. Thunderbolt connects and a battle of power wins. Like an arm-wrestling match between two, evenly strong opponents, neither side gave in. All of sudden, Wobuffet let out a loud cry and the mirror coat strengthened and sent the thunderbolt back to Jolteon with twice the power and speed. Jolteon gets hit with its own attack and goes down. Wobuffet is breathing heavily after using so much energy to deflect the thunderbolt. Then Jolteon rose to its feet, but it too was breathing heavily.

Hiro smiled and said "Although it was a mirror coat, I am surprised it managed to deflect that attack. Guess that means my Jolteon held back."

Chief smiled and then let out a thunderous laugh. "You may be the world champion, but I've had my Wobuffet for 20 years. No one has ever gotten through its mirror coat. World Champion or not, your Pokémon can only do so much."

"I was hoping Lynx would be here to help take you down, but I guess Brittany, Arianna and I will just end this now. Brittany, Arianna, let's all use hyper beam. There is no way he can take that many."

Brittany and Arianna called forth Scizor and Sandslash respectively. Then the rain stopped and it began to turn into hail. "What's going on? Why did it start to hail?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know," said Hiro "but we have to attack quickly before we lose our chance." Hiro tossed up a pokéball and called out Big Green.

"Big Green, Sandslash, Scizor; Use Hyperbeam" all three said. As the attacks launched, a beam of ice came down from the sky, stopping the three hyper beams. Everyone looked up to where the attack came from and they began to see a shadowy figure descend to the ground.

The shadowy figure was on the ground, standing in between the trio and Chief then said "Brittany, Arianna; call your Pokémon back to their pokéballs. I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire."

The three recognized the voice and the hail began to subside and the shadowy figure became clear. Then the three exclaimed "LYNX!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth**

"You're late Lynx" said Hiro.

"Yeah!" shouted Brittany.

"But we forgive you since you made a nice entrance" added Arianna.

"Lynx, do you see that guy standing behind you?" Hiro asked. Lynx turned his head to look over his right shoulder. "That's the leader of the Blacklist."

Lynx turned his head back to the group and said "I know."

Brittany shouted "What do you mean you know? You just got here!"

Lynx responded by saying "I know more than you could possibly imagine."

"Why don't you enlighten us on your knowledge then" said Hiro.

"As soon Brittany and Arianna call their Pokémon back to their pokéballs like I asked" said Lynx.

"Why?" asked Arianna.

"I can't promise that they won't get hurt" said Lynx.

Brittany said "Why would they…"

Lynx interrupted her and yelled "ICE BEAM!" A beam of ice came down from the sky and hit Big Green. The attack knocked Big Green on its stomach. Big Green tried to stand back up and fight off the attack, but was overtaken and completely frozen. Brittany, Arianna, Hiro and Chief looked up in to the sky and saw a huge blue bird, flapping its wing. Chief smirked; Arianna and Brittany's mouths dropped with shock as they saw the Legendary Bird Articuno.

After staring at Articuno in amazement for what seemed like hours, they snapped back into reality and together yelled "Why did you attack Big Green?"

Lynx calmly stated "Call back your Pokémon or this could possibly happen to your Pokémon as well."

Brittany and Arianna looked at each other, nodded, took out their pokéballs and said "Everyone, return."

"Now explain yourself, Lynx!" shouted Brittany.

"He doesn't have to" said Hiro. "It's obvious that he's joined the Blacklist."

"Is this true Lynx?" asked Arianna.

Lynx reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a circular object. He tossed it to them and it landed at the feet of Hiro. Hiro picked up the circular object and held it so Brittany and Arianna could see. The object was black and had the gold letters World Police at the top of it. At the bottom, also in gold letters, said Blacklist.

"What does this mean?" asked Brittany.

Chief walked up and stood next to Lynx and said "It means that if Hiro were a World Police Officer, he would have a badge like that. At the bottom states either your division or rank. Meaning, the Blacklist is part of the WP."

Brittany and Arianna looked at Hiro. Brittany asked "Hiro, please show us your badge and prove that you're a World Police Officer." Hiro is looking at the ground and is shaking. Brittany reaches her hand out to Hiro and says "Hiro…..are you okay?" Just before she touches him, he raises his head and let out a sinister, high pitched laugh.

"So, Chief, when did you find out?" Hiro asked, with a sinister look on his face.

Lynx said "Before any questions are answered….." Lynx tossed a pokéball in the air and said "Use teleport to get Brittany and Arianna away from Hiro." A light came out of the pokéball and as fast as it appeared, it was gone. In the blink of an eye, Brittany and Arianna were next to Lynx and Chief.

"Your Pokémon has really grown Lynx. He's a lot faster than he was 2 months ago. He even looks stronger." Said Chief. Brittany and Arianna looked at the Pokémon that had teleported them. They saw a Pokémon with white legs, white and blue body, an orange blade sticking out of its chest, blue arms, a white and blue head and a silver blade sticking out of its head.

Brittany and Arianna exclaimed "Gallade!"

"Good job Gallade" Said Lynx. "Now Hiro, I hope you're comfortable, because this is quite a story." Hiro stared at Lynx with anger. "First thing you should know is that all my Pokémon were killed before I saw you guys on the aircraft. When you guys you had never had the chance to battle, I began to question if the guy I battled and the group that grabbed us were actually the same. When Hiro told us to go home and train, I didn't know how I would find six new Pokémon and train them to be strong enough to help save the world. My only motivation was to take down the group that killed my Pokémon and put my family in danger. My mom told me that the guy that killed my Pokémon did not take me away. The guy that took me away had a WPO badge. My mom knows what a real WPO Badge looks like because my father is a WPO. I began to question things even further. The person that made us believe the Blacklist was an evil organization was Hiro. Of course I didn't want to believe my own thoughts because I had no other proof. Especially since we were tied up and Hiro helped us escape. Four months later I had a new team and was training them. The place I train is very private. Only 2 other people know of its location. Those people are my younger brother and my dad. The Pokémon were restless so I knew someone had entered the area. I knew it wasn't my brother because he and I have a special relationship with the wild Pokémon there. I thought it could have been my father because he had not been there in years. Nonetheless, I kept training. Then I heard a voice say my name. I turned and it was Chief. He told me he was the head of the Blacklist, so I immediately had Gallade attack. He had his Wobuffet use counter and Gallade was knocked out. He then told me that the Blacklist was a division of the World Police that consisted of great trainers. He told me he was able to find my training location thanks to my dad."

"Lynx's dad is the officer in charge of Pokémon championship security. He and I are pretty good friends" said Chief.

Lynx continued "When he told me that, I knew he wasn't lying. Only immediate family and other World Police Officers knew his job and where he was stationed. He began to tell me of this organization that had attacked members of the Blacklist and killed their Pokémon. He told me that he wanted me to join the Blacklist and help take down this organization. I accepted and he gave me a badge."

"I went back to HQ and filled out the paperwork officially making Lynx a World Police Officer" added Chief.

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped us and tied us up" added Brittany.

Chief chuckled and said "Our investigation told us that members of the blacklist were incredibly strong trainers. We decided to wait until the World Championship was over and take all 16 contestants. Unknown to the four of you, the other 12 contestants were on that aircraft when you escaped. Our plan was to interrogate all 16 of you and see which of you were members of the unknown organization. The only thing is, we were not expecting the leader to be among you."

Lynx looked at Chief and said "Wait…..are you saying…."

Hiro began to laugh sinisterly again. Everyone turned to look at him and he said "That's right. Say hello to the leader of New World Order."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gameover**

"So Chief, now that you know you I am, do you know what I am planning?" asked Hiro.

"Pokémon genocide" answered Chief.

"Pokémon genocide?" Lynx repeated with his eyes wide open and face beating with sweat from the shock of what he had just heard. He asked Hiro "Why do you intend to kill all the Pokémon?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Did my dear old dad tell you my plan?" Hiro said sinisterly.

"He did. Now answer the question; why do you want to kill all the Pokémon?" said Chief who was growing more and more impatient.

"Hehehe. I'm surprised you were able to find him on that island. Since there is no way you can stop me, I guess I can tell you why I'm doing this." Hiro said as everyone else glared at him. "When I was nine, my dad took me to work with him one day. I was having fun riding around in the police car with him and his partner. Then, they received a call that a bank was being robbed. They rushed to the scene and joined other cops outside the bank. By then, the robbers were held inside with hostages. My dad decided he would sneak in from the back and take them out. The intel told the police that there were only two robbers and they were using a Pokémon to help them rob the bank. At the time, the Pokémon they were using was unknown. My dad decided to go in anyway. To this day, I don't know what went on inside that building, but the robbers came running out. They had no weapons, so they just kept running. Instead of the officers chasing after them, they released a team of Growlithe and two Sceptile. The Pokémon chased down the robbers and brought the robbers back to the bank for the police to arrest them. Later that night, I asked my dad 'Why did the police send out Pokémon to chase after the robbers instead of going after them on foot or in the cars?' His answer was 'Why not use the Pokémon?' Back then I didn't have an answer nor did I ever receive one. The only thing I could come up with is that humans were becoming too dependent on Pokémon. Using Pokémon to chase down criminals; using Pokémon to cross a lake while a ferry company has to fire employees and close down their businesses; and even having Pokémon turn on the television for them. 'Why do I want to get rid of the Pokémon you ask?' To force people to become independent; to help people keep their jobs; and to help the human race understand that Pokémon are to be respected and not used to help you complete the most trivial of tasks. That is why I want to get rid of Pokémon."

"That sounds like you love Pokémon, but hate the way humans use them" said Arianna.

Hiro smirks and says "You're right; I do love Pokémon, but they must go so humans can understand the error of their ways."

"YO…..HIRO!" a voice shouted from the distance.

"That voice….I know that voice" said Lynx. In the distance they see a flying Pokémon coming towards them. The Pokémon was a Pidgeot. It was flying towards them with incredible speed. They could see someone standing on Pidgeot. Pidgeot landed next to Hiro and a person with bright red hair with a white streak. "Archer!"

"Did you bring it?" Hiro asked Archer.

Archer reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball that was white on the bottom and purple on the top with two pink circles; one on the left and one on the right. It also had the letter M engraved on the top half. "Here it is Hiro" said Archer.

Hiro took the ball and said "The unknown pokémon from that robbery is in this Masterball."

"Where did you get a masterball?" asked Chief.

"My father is the dragon master…..Lance" said Archer. "I took it from him and now I'm giving it to Hiro."

"How did you manage to take it from Lance? He's one of the greatest trainers ever." said Arianna.

Archer laughed and said "He's past his prime. Plus he did train me. It was only a matter of time before I would best him."

Lynx reached for his belt and grabbed the four pokéballs containing Pokémon and released them. "Blastoise, Electivire, Magmortar, and Nidoking, it's time for battle." Gallade stood next to them and Articuno descended to join the group. All six Pokémon let out a loud cry as they prepared for battle.

"Sending out all of your Pokémon and you don't know what is inside this masterball" Hiro said with a smirk on his face.

"I do know what Pokémon is inside that ball and I'm prepared to take it down" said Lynx.

"What is it?" exclaimed Chief, Brittany and Arianna.

"Red was once given a masterball to capture the strongest Pokémon ever known to man. Its power was unfathomable. After Red tamed it, he released it so it could so it could protect the world. Red gave Lance the masterball in case its power ever went out of control again. About 7 years ago, it went crazy and began to control humans and cause chaos. That Pokémon was…." Hiro released the Pokémon from the masterball. Out came a gray Pokémon with three toes, a purple belly that led to a purple tail. It had three fingers on each hand, purple eyes and two short ears. "Mew….two."

They were frozen with fear. Lynx was unable to call out any attacks to his Pokémon and Brittany and Arianna were too scared to call out their Pokémon. "Mewtwo, use Psychic" ordered Hiro. Mewtwo raised his right hand and his eyes lit up blue. The group and Lynx's Pokémon were caught in Mewtwo's psychic attack. Mewtwo raised them off the ground. The group cried in agony.

Lynx started struggling and yelled "Put us down Mewtwo."

Hiro chuckled and said "You heard him Mewtwo. Put them down." Mewtwo released his attack and the group dropped to the ground. Archer and Hiro climbed on Pidgeot's back and Hiro said "As I said, you cannot stop me. I will succeed, so just go home and await the genocide." Pidgeot flew away and Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to fly and follow them.

"What are we going to do now? Only Red has ever defeated Mewtwo" said Arianna.

"Then it's our turn to defeat it. And in the process, we will take down Hiro and his organization New World Order."


End file.
